Is Love Possible?
by Dougi
Summary: Bella is half human half vampire. Carlisle and Esme found her when she was a baby and adoted her. Now at 17 she has to deal with the feelings she has for Edward her Best Friend and Adopted Brother. Will their love be possible?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Twilight :(**

**So This is my first Fanfic so it could suck, but please give it a try.**

13th September 1993; it should be a peaceful day but instead the natural order of things have been disturbed by mythical happenings.

In the far end of the forest a women is on the floor in agony her painful screams are the only thing that can be heard in the quite forest.

In the other end of the forest two blood drinkers (vampires) are hunting young deer. Their beautiful golden eye's, which can see for miles, spot where the screams are coming from and went to investigate.

The vampire with caramel coloured hair soothes the young human women with the half vampire baby ripping her apart, while the blond haired vampire tries to save the women.

'Please just leave me i don't have long left but, would you look after my daughter Isabella Marie? Please you are the same as her and the man who did this to me apart from he had red eyes and you have gold.' The women managed to croak out before her life was over.

'Isabella Marie,' Carlisle smiled at her and she smiled back with a mouth full of teeth.

Then the vampires left the forest with the child and there looked as if there was no disturbance and a young woman was just badly hurt by an animal attack.

* * *

'Bella, get your ass out of bed!' why the hell does Emmett have to scream at me every morning? I'm half vampire i can hear him.

'Piss off Emmett!' i yelled back, instantly regretting it because Edward would have heard, he hates foul language and will give me hell for it. He is worse than mum and dad.

'Isabella Marie Cullen! Don't make me call Carlisle and Esme to come home from hunting.' Edward yelled this time.

'Oh Edward I'm so scared. What are mum and dad going to do they won't care!' i yelled back.

I felt the cold air around me before i released i was being carried out of bed by a cold not to muscular Edward. 'EDWARD CULLEN PUT ME DOWN! I screamed at the top of my lungs.

'Well i don't want to, you never said please to your favourite brother.' He teased.

'Edward i would put the girl down she is rather angry at the moment.' Jasper lied because i wasn't mad a little shocked but never angry. Not at Edward.

'Yeah right, if i put her down she will probably kill me; even though it is impossible.' He chuckled and i had to join in. 'I thought you were mad missy.' He took me from over his shoulder to face him and i wrapped my legs around his waist.

'I will be later if you tell mom and dad i swore.' I made the puppy dog eyes and he melted.

'Fine squirt,' he kissed me cheek and put me back on the floor, when he turned to leave i kicked him in the back of the leg.

'Why'd you kick me?'

'You forgot to tell me you love Me.' i smiled and he kissed me forehead and told me he loved me.

'Bella, we have to get you dressed for school.' oh no the pixie sister is determined to cover me in makeup and hair products.

'Ali maybe i could get ready myself today.' I was about to walk away but she grabbed my arm and dragged me to her room to start the torture.

* * *

I was dreading this; my first day of high school, well any school for that matter. I bet most of the kids here aren't starting school for the first time at 16, although i look 17 i grow at an abnormal rate.

'Sweetie, what is wrong you look sad?' Edward asked he placed a hand on my knee.

'I'm just nervous my first time in school being around human's longer than just going shopping or to the movies.' I confessed there was no point in lying to Edward he is my best friend.

'You will be fine,' he smiled his crooked smile.

'I guess you're right, but i doubt anyone will like me.'

'Everyone will like you they just have to get to know and you don't need human friends when you have me for a best friend.' I smiled at him.

'I wasn't going to replace you, but dad said i should make human friends take advantage of the experiences.'

'Well once again Carlisle is right we are depriving you of human experiences but it is your choice not his.' I hate it when Edward talks so seriously.

'Whatever Edward it is not like i can't do them later i have eternity to have the experiences i will always be half human and a teenager. Dad said i have stopped growing.' That i was happy about because i couldn't face being older than Edward.

We arrived at forks high school it wasn't a pleasant looking place. It had a more jail feel than school feel.

'Edward I scared people are looking at us.' I whispered so only he heard. He took my hand in his and thread his fingers though mine. He gave my hand a reassuring squeeze.

All my siblings were in the office to the school waiting for us to arrive.

'Hello, were the Cullen's and Hale's.' Rosalie told the gray hair women at the desk.

'Yes, here are your schedules.' She handed them to Emmett and he gave us ours and we left.

Everyone went their separate ways apart from Edward and me.

'Ok, Emmett and I will be waiting outside Spanish for you at lunch. Good luck baby girl.' Edward said while hugging me.

We went our separate ways to homeroom. When i arrived at the class everyone was already there. I walked in and gave the teacher my slip to be signed.

'Ah Miss Hale, would you like to introduce yourself?' Mr Bender asked he had a name tag on.

'No,' i walked to an available seat.

'You didn't have a choice.' He told me.

'Then why ask me if i wanted to?' i whispered to low for him to hear. 'Ok, I'm Isabella Hale i moved her with my foster parents and foster siblings.' I took my seat and a girl with brown hair and blue eyes started talking.

'Hey I'm Jessica, So was that hot guy you walked in with your boyfriend, because i mean you don't just hold hands with any Guy.' she was quite irritating.

'I'm Isabella, and i was with three guys this morning maybe you should be more pacific.' I said back.

'Isabella the answer,' Mr Bender said.

'I don't know the answer maybe you should ask the students with their hands raised.' I said back.

'Wait outside please Isabella.' He opened the door for me and i went out.

I was outside his door no more than 5 minutes when Edward walked past me. 'Hey honey, why you standing outside?' he had a smirk on his face.

'Talk a wild guess Eddie, because i back chatted the teacher but i would much rather call it correcting him.' He started to chuckle now.

'Well, Miss Cullen if Carlisle and Esme found out you were sent out your lesson i wouldn't be standing here making jokes.' Edward told me.

'And mum and dad will find out how?' i challenged.

'I could always tell them.' He had a sly look on his face; he was joking and i wanted a little fun.

'Fucking dare Edward Anthony Mason Cullen,' I knew he hated foul language.

He grabbed my sides and started to tickle me then flung me over his shoulder. Suddenly he was cradling me against his chest, 'Pretend to cry babe.'

'Miss Hale, oh...Err you are?' Mr Bender was at a Holt when he saw me in Edwards's arms.

'Edward Cullen, Isabella's brother she was crying when i passed her on my way to the toilet and i went to comfort her. You see Sir today is the day her parents died and starting a new school moving to a new place took it tow on her.' Edward said in his velvet calm voice.

'I understand if you would like to stand out here with her it is fine.'

'Thank you, I don't know if Isabella will be back in class she is quite upset.' Edward continued.

I heard the door close, so i assume Mr Bender went back into class.

'Edward Cullen, lying to someone with more authority than you tut tut.' I said in a mocking tone.

'He is 47 and I'm 109, he is human I'm vampire. So i think you will find I'm higher in the hierarchy.

I just stuck my tongue out at him, not having time to think of something cocky to say back to him.

He kissed my cheek and for the first time ever i got a electric shock when he touched me. I was shocked he couldn't have really just gave me an electric shock, he wouldn't.

'Let's go home' he put his hand into mine and i jumped back. Not because this was an unusual gesture but the electric shock was more powerful this time.

He looked at me confused and hurt as if i just slapped him in the face. 'Sorry, i thought ...well it... Never mind let's just get home.' I took his hand again and it happened for the third time.

He must have felt it too, he had to have felt it because i knew for a fact he wouldn't hurt me I'm his best friend his sister.

He smiled down at me with that crooked yet perfect smile. I was speechless.

Oh shit I'm falling for Edward Cullen.

**Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**It is only short, i will update soon :D Thank you everyone who has favorited this story or added it to their alerts. I didn't expect any but the ones i got made me happy so thank you!**

'When were you planning on telling me?' Alice demanded storming into my room.

'Tell you what exactly?'

'That you like Edward.' She said matter of fact.

'Shut up! If he heard you i will kill you.'

'He didn't hear so chill. He went to the hospital needed to talk to Carlisle.' Thank god.

'So do you want help getting him?' she said in her sing song voice.

'Are you saying i get him?' please say yes, please say yes.

'That would be telling. Do you want my help?'

'Fine, how do plan on helping because i don't want makeovers?' i hate it more than anything when she starts with the makeup and clothes. I'm not that ugly she doesn't have to force me into tight clothes and shoes which hurt.

'It won't take long i promise, anyway he wants to take you hunting when he gets back.' She pushed me onto the bed and started applying crap to my face.

'Alice it is hunting i don't have to look perfect.' I protested.

'You wanted my help.'

* * *

'Alice are heals really necessary? How do you expect me to hunt in them? What if i break them or my neck for that matter? You do remember i still get hurt?' i was over reacting i know i am but he'll be able to tell something is going on when we go hunting and I'm wearing a tight dress and killer heals.

'You want to get him, this will get him. I taught you to walk in them so you won't hurt yourself.'

Just then he walked through the door. His messy bronze hair full of rain drops, his pink lips turning into a smile and his golden eyes lighting up.

'Did Alice force you into that?' Edward asked pointing to my new wardrobe. A smirk tugging on his lips.

I couldn't manage an answer so i nodded.

'Well angel you're hungry.' He traced the purple bag under my eyes and the shock came with the contact.

'Yeah, let's just go.' I grabbed his hand and we took off running at my pace into the forest.

**Please Review x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the reviews and adds to alerts and favorites i didn't think my fic was that good but you guys seem to like it. **

**Team Draco- Thank you! If you like it i will continue :D x**

**Blueyez2010- Thank you! Here is the update x**

After my 3rd mountain lion i was starting to feel stuffed. Edward on the other hand was on his 8th i think. I seen a young lion coming my way and leaped for it. In the corner of my eye i seen Edward smile his crooked smile which had me distracted enough for the lion to fight after my attack.

I would have fought back before draining it of its blood but, Edward already had his teeth sunk into it. Great he probably thinks I'm a baby who can't take care of herself. He will never think of me as an equal, as his girlfriend. I could feel the tears in my eyes. He can't see my crying. What will he think? That i got hurt, that i couldn't deal with a simple child lion.

He threw the dead lion further into the forest and helped me to my feet. 'Bell's are you ok?' He asked i just looked away and ran back to the house.

* * *

I went straight to Alice maybe she will help me so he doesn't think I'm a total child.

'OMG! What happened? Your mascara is all over your face. Look at your dress.' She pulled me into a hug.

'You want to talk about it?' she asked after what seemed like forever in her arms.

'Yeah' i sniffed. Why was i crying? It wasn't like i was hurt, the lion hardly touched me.

Alice turned the stereo right up so we couldn't be heard by the rest of the family.

'Ok so we were Hunting Mountain lion like usual when I got distracted by his perfect smile. I was distracted long enough for the lion to defend itself. Edward killed it. Alice he is never going to want to date me, not when i can't even defend myself from a stupid child mountain lion.' I sobbed into her shirt.

'Well it isn't as bad as i thought it would be. Bells you know he will never think any less of you. Our pray sometimes fights back and nobody thinks twice about it.' This wasn't comforting me. Of course when their pray fights back they won't be sitting there defenceless.

'I guess, but he will think i have been hurt why else would i have been crying to him?'

'Bella, you have to make him jealous. Make him see what he is missing and he will be yours.' Rosalie said from the door. Wait, how the hell did rose know?

'Alice you didn't.'

'Just Rose i thought she might want to help with tomorrow's make over. I swear i didn't tell anyone else. Anyway if you're going to make him jealous I'll need all the help to find you a date'

'So what tomorrow I'm meant to find someone to use just to get what i want?' this sounded a little stupid to me.

'That is exactly what you do. We will find you some hot kid at school you go on a date Edward gets jealous and then you get him.' Alice made this sound right, like it was the natural thing to do.

'And you're sure it will work?'

'Positive' they answered together.

'Girls using someone to get what you want is mean and i doubt it will work.' Esme said she was in the door frame where Rose was a minute ago.

'Alice you said you didn't tell anyone else.' Soon the whole family will know.

'I didn't tell her,'

'So how does she know?' I demanded.

'Edward said you were hurt i just came to check you were ok, and then i hear this absurd plan.' Perfect he does think I'm hurt.

'Esme the last time you dated was in the nineteen hundreds and things have changed this will work.'

'And when was the last time you dated Alice?' She asked back.

'Not the point, but this will work now.'

'Edward was born in the nineteen hundreds, I'm sure he would prefer to be asked out not made jealous.'

'Alice mum is right this will never work.'

'It will work trust me.' She pleaded.

'Fine but if it doesn't you must take 100% blame for the plan.'

'Promise' she hugged me and kissed my cheek.

'I'm off to bed because I'm just guessing but you will have me up early to start to the makeover.'

'Good guess, night.'

'Night' mum and rose said together.

I let sleep take over me knowing the pixie would have me up at 4am or some hour which shouldn't be allowed.

**Please Review x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for the review and everything!**

Ok it wasn't 4am but i was close 5:30am just because she doesn't have to sleep doesn't mean i don't want to sleep in.

'OW! Alice that hurt, what the hell are you doing?' how do i have eyebrows left with all the pulling she is doing to them?

'Bella stop complaining I'm almost done.' She has been almost done for the past hour.

'What boy will want to date me without eyebrow?'

'You still have them just less bushy.' She continued to pull them out, so much for 'almost done' 'There perfect, clothes time.'

Erg this is going to take ages. 'Alice remember i need breakfast.'

'Yeah, yeah' she yelled for in her huge closet. 'This is perfect; Edward likes blue so this blue maxi dress is perfect.' I rolled my eyes.

'Hurry up we only have an hour left and you need to shower, wash hair, dry hair, curl hair, apply makeup, get dress then sort accessories.' I have never seen her so stressed.

'Ok I'm going,' i wanted the time alone; even if it is in a shower which Alice is timing. Don't get me wrong I love Alice more than anything but all the makeover girly stuff is just too much for me.

* * *

'You look beautiful, i have out done myself.' Alice smiled proudly next to me, her mornings work.

'Wow Bell's you look like a girl.' Emmett was howling with laughter.

'Funny because i could say the same for you, the pink lipstick is so you' Alice defended.

'Rose you said that you weren't wearing any when i kissed you.' Ha-ha he is such an idiot.

'Ok I'm driving today Eddie.' I walked past him and if I'm not mistaking he was gawking at my butt.

'Sure thing, but if you crash my Volvo it is your life at risk.' He dropped the keys in my waiting hands and we all left.

Surprisingly I'm not nervous today. I'm excited, today was the first part of getting Edward and the way he was staring earlier he noticed my new look.

'Are you nervous babe?' He called me babe! He has never called me babe before i have had angel, honey and sweetie but never babe.

He put his hand on my knee and the electric shock that came with it made me slam on the breaks. Shit.

'Bella you ok?' his velvet voice was full of concern.

'No i left my cell at home.' Omg that has got to be the worst most stupid cover up in the world. Thank god he can't read my mind.

'You can borrow mine; maybe i should drive the rest of the way though you nearly crash the car. I can't deal with you being hurt babe it would kill me.' He called me babe again and said he can't live without me. That has to mean something.

'You can drive home.'

* * *

Not a single boy at this school will make Edward jealous; this plan is going to fall through before it starts.

'Hey, your Isabella the new girl right?' well this guy was probably as cute I'm going to get.

'Yeah, but you can call me Bella.'

'Mike Newton, do you need shown around or a lunch date? Anything I'm here.' He is desperate maybe it won't be too bad if i use him.

Suddenly someone's ice cold arms snaked around my waist. 'She will be fine,' his velvet voice answered the question addressed to me.

'What if i wanted to accept his offer?' i asked when mike was out of hearing distance.

'He is human you aren't, you could lose control I don't think it is safe.'

'I'm still human a part of me always will be. I don't see anything wrong with going on a date.'

'I don't think this is the best place for this discussion.' He dragged me to the cafeteria where we sat with our family.

Edward doesn't think i have enough self control. How does he know i will lose it? He doesn't Alice is the only person who could know and she is keeping this secret from him.

* * *

The silence was unbearable and Edward was driving home at 15mph. We should be home by now.

'Bella, can i take you somewhere tonight?' Edward asked breaking the silence. I hadn't talked to him all day due to the fact he thinks i have no self control.

'I suppose let's just pray i have the control not to kill someone.' Sarcasm leaking through my voice.

'You know i didn't mean it like that.'

'So how did you mean it?' i was angry with him and i wasn't going to hide it.

'I doesn't matter you wouldn't understand.' He whispered.

'Oh i understand. You don't want me to have a boyfriend because you're jealous.'

'Don't be so stupid. Why the hell would i be jealous of a human?' he spat back at me.

'So that is how it is with you just a human? There worthless, nothing in your mind I'm nothing?' tears started to spill over my eyes.

'I'm sorry Bells you're not worthless you're everything to me. Please forgive me.'

'OK,'

'Can i still take you somewhere tonight?'

'Ok,'

**Please Review x**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for all the reviews! I have had reviews asking for an Edward POV and here it is. It was Really hard to write for me because i wasnt sure what i wanted him to feel. I may do another chapter in his POV with a flashback of his talk to Carlisle. What do you think? Anyway i will try and update as much as possible.**

EPOV

Why the hell did i yell at her? Why is she allowing me to take her out tonight? Oh what i would give just to see the smallest part of her mind.

Can she feel the connection between us? I'm sure it is not one a one way feeling, it can't be not when it is so strong, so powerful and with so much energy to it.

Carlisle said it was about the right time. But was it? How could it be the right time to tell her when i don't feel ready? I let my human emotions get the better of me. I should never have lost control over myself like that. Not with her.

How does she not hate me? Why did she agree to come tonight? I wouldn't have if i was her. My behaviour was completely uncalled for.

'Edward, son what is wrong you have been sat in the car for the past 45minutes?' Esme go in beside me placing her hands on my knee.

'I messed up, big time. I was a complete and utter idiot when i yelled at her mom.' I sobbed tearlessly into Esme.

'I'm sure she will understand everything when you talk with her.'

'Carlisle told you, didn't he?' i looked up at her.

'Carlisle doesn't like to have secrets. You knew when telling him he would say something to me. It doesn't take a mind reader to know that.'

'I guess, but it would be great if people didn't know when Bella doesn't even know herself. Did either of you tell Alice? She has been blocking certain parts of her mind from me. I swear if she translates the alphabet in another language again i will burn my arm.' Esme laughed at me! She laughed at me, I'm not joking Alice is irritating in reality but in her head it is something else.

'Glad you're not beating yourself up over a petty argument son.'

Esme went back into the house. I sat there in the garage for another hour thinking things over before also going in the house to get ready for tonight.

**Please Review x**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you ****Vamplover14 for your reviews! Here is another Edward Chapter. i hope this chapter gets Edwards Feeling across better. This is the conversation with Carlisle and their Hunting trip. Sorry that the chapters have been short, i just have a lot of coursework and exam work that needs done and i have been trying to update too! Anyway Enjoy the chapter.**

EPOV Flashback

After driving Bells home i ran straight to the hospital. I needed to explain to Carlisle he would understand.

'Hello Edward, Carlisle is at his office just go on down.' Rebecca, one of the women at front desk, told me.

I smiled at her before taking off at my human running speed to Carlisle.

'Edward,' my father greeted without looking up from his paperwork.

'Carlisle do you think it is time?' his face shot up from the work he was doing and gave me his full attention.

'Do you think it is time? After all it is your futures not mine.'

'Well, before when i took her hand to go home i felt a sharp shooting pain where she touched me. That should not have happened. I know she felt it to because she would never jump away from me when i take her hand.'

'I think you are both of age, both feel the connection that you have and you both are _in_ love with each other. You don't need me to tell you that though.' He chuckled at his last sentence.

'I may love her but i doubt the feeling is mutual.' I murmured back.

'Oh believe me son she loves you more than you could imagine, you don't have to be a mind reader to know either just watch how you act around each other.' He replayed some of the time when i kiss her cheek or forehead, the look when i give her my smile and when i touch her even the insignificant little touches.

'So i should tell her everything?'

He nods in approval.

* * *

How to tell her? I want to as soon as possible. After hunting, that is usually when we have had the most fun with each other. I will take her to my all time favourite place. Everything will be perfect.

She was at the bottom of the stair case arguing with Alice, as usual about clothes she has been forced to wear. She looked breathe taken. Her dress was hugging her curves, showing a lot of skin (to my liking) and showing her breasts.

She looked down embarrassed, a beautiful pink colouring her cheeks.

'Did Alice force you into that?' i pointed at her outfit smirking. She nodded

'Well angel you're hungry.' I traced the purple bags under her eyes and the shock came.

'Yeah, let's just go.'

We ran into the forest at her pace hand in hand. I could get used to this.

I was finishing off the last of my food when i smiled over to Bella. I went back to draining my mountain lion when Bella's was attacking her. I knew all too well she could defend herself; she bites Emmett's head off when he tries to help her. But this beast was going to scratch the face i love. Within seconds the animal was dead and half way across the forest.

'Bell's you ok?' i asked. I pulled her up from the wet ground and she ran.

I knew she didn't get hurt; she wasn't even touched by that creature. Why was she crying though?

**Please Review x**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you for the review's :D. Sorry it took so long to update i have just been so busy with school and exams. I'm not sure when my next update will be i have GCSE on Tusdays and Wednesday then I'm going to Holiday Next Friday Night. Sorry again but i will try update on Thursday or Friday before i leave :D.**

Bella POV

I looked ridicules. Stupid Alice, Stupid Edward and stupid me. Why did i have to ask Alice if tonight was classified as a date? Because even if it wasn't she would insist that it was.

Mom did get Alice to budge on the clothing so we compromised. So at least i don't look ridicules in clothing; i was wearing my blue adidas hoodie with tight denim shorts and my blue chucks. My hair and makeup was too much, but you try telling the pixie sister when she has an eyelash curler in hand.

I have pin straight hair with multiple burns from moving whilst the straighter were on and an unnecessary amount of makeup for a natural look.

Alice and Rosalie insisted i looked 'doable' which i don't take as a complement considering i don't want to look like a hooker. Why isn't love simple? Why couldn't Edward be straight with me? If he feels the way i feel about him why can't he come out and say it? Why does he act like a possessive jerk?

Alice glared at me from across the room as i tied my hair into a messy ponytail.

* * *

Edward was leaning against the Volvo door looking irresistible as normal.

'Alice let you dress yourself?' he wore he crooked smile.

'Mom made her compromise, but i swear i don't need this much makeup for a natural look. I can barely move my face.' He just laughed.

Alice's stupid magazine said guys don't like girls for funny and he was laughing at me.

'Sorry honey i didn't mean to laugh at you, don't be mad.' Great i must be scowling under this crap that has covered my face.

'Not like you could help it i probably look a mess, but i have feeling Alice is going to kill you for laughing at her work.' I mocked. Oh shit why do i keep making little joke? Remember Bella guys don't like funny girls!

'Well maybe we should leave.' He opened my door for me then got in himself.

* * *

'You can't seriously want t sit through a girly romance movie. Do you?' either way it was too late to disagree the movie was about to start.

'Of course i do who doesn't want to drool over Channing Tatum?' sarcasm covered every word he said.

'So Amanda Seyfried doesn't do it for you then?'

'There is only one girl in my life.' He whispered into my ear as people were shhing us.

I just rolled my eyes and blanked him while i watched the movie.

Ice cold fingers wiped tears from my eyes as the film ended.

'Thanks.'

'No problem i would like to keep you safe and running your makeup will only make Alice want to kill you' i let a small laugh escape my lips.

'Come on i have somewhere else i want to take you.' He took my hand- shock came with the contact he made to my skin- and we walked down to the car.

'You wanted to take me to the forest? What is this the equivalent of a McDonalds?'

'No there is this little place i want to show you.' He claimed my hand again and set off into the forest.

We were hiking through the forest not following a path; we could have been heading in any direction. The overgrown trees and plants kept clawing at me when i walked past them.

There was no sound, Edward kept quit and i was unsure whether to speak. When leave's crunched under my feet i squeezed Edwards's hand. Yeah i was scared we were in the forest at 12pm after seeing a late night movie.

Finally when i thought i couldn't take this hike any more (Edward must have forgot being only half vampire i still get tired) we made it. We were in a meadow.

This was the most beautiful place i have ever seen!

Trees spread out around the edge of the clearing, small daisy –white and yellow- were scattered across the trimmed grass. How could a place this magical exist in an overgrown disgusting forest?

'Isabella Marie, i have wanted to talk to you for sometime about us.' He gestured with his hands between the two of us. 'Obviously you may not share the same feelings but i can only hope you will understand how i feel about you. I'm in love with you Bella.' Oh my god. All this time i have spent thinking of ways to win him over and he likes me. No not likes Loves me!

'Bella I'm sorry i should never have said anything you clearly don't feel the same way.' Of course my face is holding some sort of horrified look.

I tried to reassure him, tell him the feeling was mutual but i couldn't form words.

I crashed my lips to his and he accepted the kiss. I deepened the kiss slipping my tongue into his perfect mouth. All too quickly he stopped.

'I love you Bella.' He smiled at me.

'I love you too Edward.'

'I never thought i would here those words leave your lips.'

'Same i never thought this day would come.' His lips came back to mine in a loving passionate kiss.

This time when he pulled back he took me into his arms and we lay together on the floor.

'What are you thinking?' he asked me.

'How weird today has been. First you were yelling at me after school next your making out with me in a forest.'

'I'm sorry about that. I have never regretted anything as much as i do yelling at you.'

'Yeah i understand why you did now. You were jealous because you love me.'

'I was more than jealous i was being possessive and i insulted you by questioning your self control.'

'Yeah but i forgive you. How could i be mad at someone i love? I have never been able to be mad at you, just take the car ride i forgave to you like that.' I snapped my fingers for emphasis.

'Bell's, can i tell you something?' He pulled us up to look into my eyes.

'Sure anything,'

'I have been in love with you since you were born. As soon as Carlisle and Esme brought you home i have loved you. I have never loved you as a sister because it was impossible when i was so in love with you.'

I felt tears in my eyes i just let them come; i managed to say i love you in between tears. Edward held me the whole time. I have never cried so much with joy.

'Did you feel the connection between us when we touched?' i asked him.

'Yes, i took it as a sign that i should tell you my true feelings.'

I just smiled at him.

'Bella, would you be my girlfriend?'

'Of course Ed' i was cut off when his lips crashed against mine.

**Please Review. Also give me some idea of what could happen now there together, i have a few but i could always do with suggestions. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you for the Reviews. **

Today was one of the only rare sunny days in forks. This meant a whole day with Edward. Even though i don't sparkle (which I'm not happy about) i still get to skip school; i mean it would look weird if the whole family went camping and i stayed home.

Soft cold lips kissed my neck followed by the cold chill of his velvet voice, 'Good morning, love.'

I turned in his arms to kiss him. 'I'm never going to get used to this.'

'We have forever to get used to it.' He kissed me again.

'Ok i need to shower.'

* * *

'So Alice can't see your future and you haven't told her what happened yet.' Rosalie said from behind me.

'Rose, you scared the shit out of me! No i haven't told her yet i want to but she will go over board when i do.'

'Maybe but is it really worth hurting her when she finds out that you aren't going to tell her.'

'How do you know anything happened?'

'Edward wasn't in his room last night, he wasn't downstairs and he most certainly wasn't hunting.' Telling Rose would be a lot easier than telling Alice. Rose wouldn't plan a wedding that wouldn't happen she would listen.

'Ok so we went to the movies, and he sat through _Dear John _Edward isn't that much of a sap so he obviously did it because he likes me. Then he took me to the most beautiful place ever. Then he told me everything, how much he loves me and for how long. Then we kissed. Twice!'

'I never thought Edward was one to declare he love from the roof tops.'

'Rose, do you think one day he would change me? I mean dad said i would stop growing at 18 but i might not and i don't want to be older than him.'

'You're worried about being older than him, not ending your life, not that you are giving up a chance for children a half normal life.' She laughed.

'Well he is my life i want him not anything else.'

'Well that is a question Alice could answer.'

'Thanks.' I wrapped me arms around her.

'What for?'

'For being understanding, listening to me. Alice would have been planning a wedding by now.' She laughed again.

* * *

I was watching _True Blood _with Alice. She still hasn't pressed me for information.

'Can i take you out again tonight?' his velvet voice caught me off guard. Where did he come from? Within seconds he was sitting next to me.

'Sure,'

'Yay Makeover! Come on Bells' Alice grabbed my arm and dragged me upstairs.

'So last night must have gone well if he is asking you out again.'

'It did, he asked me to be his girl friend.' The smile on Alice's face as huge like a child on Christmas morning well from Alice a makeover was Christmas.

'Oh my god, what did you say?' she was literally bouncing with excitement.

'I said no. What do you think i said? Yes of course.'

'No need to be sarcastic you could have said no.'

'But do you honestly think i would have. Alice I'm in love with him.'

'Well you're together now. I think Carlisle should give him that if you hurt my girl i will kill you talk. That would be funny.'

'Yeah because Edward is going to hurt me.' I rolled my eyes.

'Go shower while i tell Carlisle he has to talk to Edward.'

'I've already showered today.'

'Well do it again.'

'I don't smell!'

* * *

'So where are you talking me?' We were walking down the street of Seattle hand in hand.

'Romantic dinner'

'Romantic dinners were my boyfriend can't eat.'

'I'm one step ahead of you there, we won't be going to a restaurant i was think maybe the forest.' Once in an ally he put me on his back and started running.

It took about 5minutes to get back to forks. Edward was off somewhere in the forest while i sat on a rock waiting for him.

'I brought us lunch.' He dropped a dead mountain lion at my feet.

'God Edward this is so cheesy, whatever happened to hunting where i got to kill my own meal?'

'I thought i would be romantic and kill it for you.'

'Well thank you.' I drained the animal of its blood while Edward sat and watched.

'Wait here,' i kissed him before heading into the forest to find him food.

Perfect, within seconds of seeing an elk i had in killed and took it back to Edward.

He drained the animal and threw the dead creates into the forest.

'I think we should be heading back to Seattle now or we'll miss the late showing of _Letters to Juliet._' Once i was on his back again he took off running.

* * *

'Edward tonight has been perfect.' I kissed him. He wrapped his arms around me and lifted me into his arms.

'I love you,' he said a little breathless after our kiss.

'Love you too' he put his lips back to mine and he walked us to my room like this.

We were lying in bed together, i could get used to sleeping in his arms.

'Bell's do you know why Carlisle told me if i hurt you he would burn me?' i laughed at him.

'Alice said dad should have that whole hurt my girl and I'll hurt you talk, i didn't think he would but he did.'

'Only Alice,' he sighed.

'I thought it was rather funny,'

'You should sleep love.' His kissed my forehead then i let sleep take over me.

**Please Review, Tell me what you would like to happen and i will add it into the story.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you for the reviews for the last chapter! Here is Carlisle giving Edward the 'talk'. I tried to make it funny but I'm not really a funny person so it may suck :)**

Carlisle was in his study reading when Alice came running in.

'Hello Alice' Carlisle said not looking up from his book.

'So i was thinking now Bella and Edward are dating that you should give him the talk'

Carlisle immediately looked up from his book. 'Alice, Edward is 109 i think he knows how that works.'

'Oh my god no no no! I was thinking more like threaten him.'

'Why would i threaten Edward?' Carlisle raised his eyebrow at his daughter.

'God Carlisle, the whole you hurt my daughter i will kill you talk. Not the sex talk and most defiantly not an actual threat.'

'Ok I'll attempt this chat with Edward. But i think it's only appropriate if Jasper and Emmett have the same talk.'

'Why would Jasper need to have that talk he would never hurt me?' she said matter of fact.

'And i know Edward won't treat Bella badly.'

'Just do it.' And with that Alice stormed out the room.

* * *

_Edward would you come to my study _Carlisle called me from his thoughts.

Once in his study he gestured from me to take a seat.

'I see you finally told Bella.'

'Yeah and it went well you were right she does love me.'

'That brings me to my next point Edward. Bella is my daughter Edward just as you are my son but if you hurt Bella in anyway i will have to kill you.'

'What? You think I'm going to hurt Bella?'

_Of course not _he answered me in his thoughts.

'So why are we having this convocation? Have you told Jasper and Emmett the same thing for Alice and Rosalie?'

'No i wasn't planning on having this chat with you but something changed my mind so i thought it necessary.'

I scanned his mind trying to figure out why he would think i would hurt Bella but i got nothing. Maybe I'm thinking too far into this, really what would make Carlisle change his mind and have some weird chat you see in the romantic girly movie that Alice watches. Alice!

'Alice told you to say that didn't she?'

'You can leave now.'

'I knew it,'

I walked out his office to finish getting ready for tonight.

**Please Review and tell me want you want to happen in the story and i will add it in because i could really use some idea's before my big thing i want to add in. Plus Reviews motivate me to write :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry this is just a short update i have a lot going on right now. I don't think i will be able to update for another 2 week my GCSE exam start next week. Lucky for me i only have to suffer a week but i have more than one exam a day and i have one everyday so i have to spend all my time studying 'cause i don't want to fail. Sorry i won't be updating in a while :(**

Today – as Alice said – was overcast. This meant i had to continue my education. I didn't mind attending school, but i did mind giving up a day with Edward.

School will be difficult today, with mike and him thinking I'm attracted to him and the added gossip i know that Jess girl will create about my new relationship with Edward. She was all over the fact i held his hand but dating him will be a harder convocation!

Why did i beg Carlisle to send me to school? That's right because I'm an idiot!

'Cut out the negativity, i want to relax before i have to endure all the pathetic teenage emotions at school.' Jasper said sensing my emotions.

I ignored him continuing my pathetic inside rant as he put it.

'Bella, honey, what's up? You know i don't like it when you're sad.' He was by my side in a second hugging me.

'Nothing,'

'Can i calm you down sweetie you're freaking me out?'

I nodded my head. I felt the calmness wash over me and leaned into Jazz's side.

'Do you want to talk about it?' he asked breaking the peaceful silence.

'Alice probably told you about her stupid plan that i went along with to win Edward. Well i just realised that me and Edward are together but i gave that mike boy the wrong impression and i have this strong feeling that he is attracted to me. What do i do Jazz? If he comes on to me when Edward is there he will be lunch and i have another feeling that Edward will be at my side all day.'

'Honey, you know Edward would never eat the child, he is just a little bit of a wimp and doesn't have it in him to disappoint Carlisle or Esme. And trust me that boy will have no feelings for you after i get a hold of his emotions.' I chuckled. This is why i like to confide in Jasper he is so much easier to talk to. Just like dad he can give good advice. He doesn't phrase it the same way; i know for a fact my father would never call Edward wimp or threaten to tamper with the emotions of someone.

'There was also a girl, Jessica, she a gossip. She was all over me for holding Edwards hand i can't even being to imagine what would happen if she found out i was dating him.'

'Don't you worry darlin, i think that i could have fun making mike attracted to Jessica if either of them mess with my baby sister.' He kissed my forehead.

'Well I'm off to get dressed before you wife plays dress up again.' He laughed.

* * *

Jasper made good on his promise, mike got attracted to the football captain for trying to hit on me but, not before Emmett talked him down. He probably felt 3ft.

'_Hey babe, i was thinking we could hang out sometime last time i tried to ask you out that brother of yours got in the way. The jerk' mike was rambling on and no one was here to protect me. Jasper promised where was he?_

'_Now i know you didn't just call my baby brother a jerk.' Emmett yelled before appearing beside me. Mike went from confident to terrified in seconds. It was quite amusing._

'_No of course i didn't.' He defending obviously thinking Emmett would beat him up or something. _

'_Well you couldn't have been calling my little sister or you wouldn't be standing right now, heck you probably wouldn't be breathing right now.'_

'_No i would never call such a fine thing like that anything like that.' He mumbled. I was trying to hold back laughter mike was scared shitless of Emmett._

'_Well you would never end up with her she is worth more than you, so I'm thinking you should go find some whore now.' _

'_No way Em i think men are his type.' Jasper was on my other side when he sent mike powerful feelings towards the football captain. _

* * *

The house was quite after school, everyone apart from me, Carlisle and Esme were hunting.

'Hey dad, did you really give Edward the talk? Like seriously? That would have been so funny. Did you video it Edwards reaction would have been priceless? We could have sent it to you've been framed or posted it on you tube.' I was laughing by the end my questions just imagining what Edward would have been like.

'Oh honey you would have like Alice trying to explain it to me i thought she wanted me to have the sex talk with him. I could have sworn she went red when i misunderstood her intentions.'

'The whole thing would have been good for the internet or T.V maybe both.'

'I know you would never want to embarrass your sister or your boyfriend. Would you?'

'Em would have found the tape and done it himself. I wouldn't have had to.'

'Carlisle i see you have something that belongs to me.' A sickly voice said from behind him. I turned to look at the thing that just waltzed into our house and was met by blood red eyes.

**Please Review :D x**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm suprised i wrote this chapter to be honest i didn't think i would have one written. I guess i can no longer look at a math book. I don't think i will stick to the whole study thing so there will be regular updates. I guess this is like english revision so I'm still studying really. **

The man before me was vampire. There was no denying it I'm scared of the man before me. Yes, I've met other vampires but like my family they drink from animals. This creature has death red eyes meaning only one thing he feeds off human.

It isn't just his eyes that scare me it is his whole appearance. What normal person vampire or not dresses in black robes? He is acting as if people should fear him. He has two men with him like security. He can't think my family is a threat to him, not when he drinks from human. He is clearly stronger than my father; not in muscles but in his diet. The blood of a human make you stronger than the blood of an animal therefore he could probably take out Emmett.

Carlisle had nothing but respect for him; you could clearly see this in his facial expression.

'Aro, although it is good to see you my old friend i do have to ask what is it i have that belongs to you?' Dad was friends with this man?

'Carlisle i wish nothing more than this being a social visit but unfortunately i must take something from you. You see my friend 16 years ago i had an idea, i wondered if vampires could reproduce. I was surprised to say the least when i found out they could. This information also leads to the most wonderful news; that i was going to be a father. This leads me back to the original point, Carlisle you have my daughter Isabella.' Aro showed no emotion and his voice stayed composed he sounded almost bored but not quite bored.

'WHAT! You think I'm your daughter you have to be fucking kidding me.' This could not be happening. Who does he think he is coming here 16 years late to meet me?

'Isabella, it is true although you may not like it, it is the truth and i am your father.'

'You may be my biological father but you are by no means my dad. That my friend is Carlisle.'

'Isabella' he started but i cut him off.

'My name is Bella not Isabella ok? And where do you get off coming here saying you're my father. News flash your late if you wanted some sort of relationship with me your 16 years too late.'

'Carlisle she has a lot of confidence to talk to me like that.' He looked over my head to my dad as if i wasn't there when he addressed him.

'Don't talk about me like I'm not here!' i yelled. God this guy is totally frustration.

'Bells, honey maybe you should calm down. Aro is like royalty to our kind he deserves respect.' Dad said somewhat scared about the outcome of my outburst.

'To get respect you have to earn it and i can tell you that he hasn't earned it.' I spoke to Carlisle as if Aro wasn't in the room because in all honesty i don't care who he is or what power he has he is not just going to expect me to act coolly about this.

'Isabella, i am sorry i would like nothing more than to get to know you. I would have been here sooner but you were not easy to locate. I would like you to come live with me.' He addressed me now.

'No,' i said coldly.

'Bells you have to go with him.' Carlisle told me matter of fact.

'No i don't, dad don't want to go with him.' I was blinking trying to hold in the tear but i didn't fool dad.

'Honey don't cry please.' I was hurting him great.

'But you want me to leave, shouldn't we vote on it? I don't want to leave. Please daddy please fight for me please.' The tears betrayed me, i was crying and begging Carlisle not to send me away.

'Baby, i love you so much but you have to go. I'm not your father Aro is. I would rather you went before the others get home it would be a lot easier on the rest of them.' He stroked my cheek i place my hand over his and whispered please again i knew he would hear me even if i couldn't. My tears were making it impossible to talk but i couldn't leave not without a fight.

'Bella, i love you so much but you have to go. I don't have a choice baby but you have your mobile were no more than a call away.'

I just nodded. He kissed my forehead and i wrapped my arms around his neck. He pulled away all too soon for my liking, 'Honey you should go now to make it easier on the others and yourself.'

'I love you daddy.'

'Love you too Bella,' he kissed my forehead again before Aro's guards guided me out of the house.

* * *

Carlisle POV

What have i just done? Why would i have let her go without putting up a fight or allowing her to say goodbye to her family and her mate? I'm an idiot for not fighting for my baby girl. No Carlisle she isn't your baby girl she is Aro's, i have not right to her she isn't mine.

Why when i know she isn't mine do i feel like i should have fought for my daughter?

I should move i shouldn't be in bits on the kitchen floor when the family come home. What difference would it make though i have just sent her away against her will?

'Carlisle, love what happened?' Esme, my darling wife, was by my side holding me.

'I have done something stupid, Esme love please forgives me please.' My voice was cracking everyone knows if it were possible i would have been crying.

'I should have fought for her; i shouldn't have given up without a fight.' I whispered.

'Fought for who Carlisle? Fought for Bella?' Esme asked her voice cracking as she started to realise.

'We've lost her,' my voice would not have been heard by humans but my family managed to hear me word perfect.

'Bella's dead.' Emmett asked.

'God Emmett you can be so dense sometimes! Of course she isn't dead Carlisle may have let something happen to her but i doubt he would have let someone kill her.' Alice said.

'The volturi came, well just Aro' i was cut off by Emmett.

'She is dead! That thing wouldn't have let Bella live.' Emmett spoke with disgust covering all of his words.

BANG! Edward slammed the door knocking it off its hinges before taking off into the forest.

Edward knew Bella wasn't dead he would have seen it in my thoughts; he knows Aro is her father and she is on her way to Italy.

'Carlisle what did Aro want?' Rosalie questioned.

'Turns out Aro was doing an experiment to see if vampires could reproduce and Bella is the product of that experiment.'

'No way! You just let her go?' Rosalie yelled.

'I didn't have a choice he is her father not to mention the most powerful vampire we would have been wiped out if i didn't let her go. Do you not think i wanted to fight for her? I just couldn't.' I broke on that last sentence. So did Esme.

I quickly took her into my arms to comfort her. 'You did the right thing love. I know you did.' Esme mumbled into my shirt.

* * *

Edward POV

He has her! The love of my existence is with the volturi! I understand the motive behind Carlisle action but how could you send my mate to Italy?

How I'm i expected to continue living in a world where i don't have her, a world where she has been taken away from me, a world where my heart no longer lives? She is everything to me and Carlisle expects me to not go after her. I seen his thought he doesn't want us to bother her. Even though it kills him, even though when Aro suggested she live with him he wanted to burn him and even though he is broken without his daughter he expects us to just live with it. How could he expect this of us?

Does he not understand the force she has on me? She is the reason i exist! I love her without her I'm empty.

I gave up running after a while; I have nowhere to run to without Bella. I ended up in our meadow. I broke there, i just sat and cried.

'Edward?' Carlisle voice startled me.

I just looked at him. I was positive my voice would brake if i talked.

'I know this is hard for you. I can't imagine a life without Esme. But she will come back even Aro understands the pull between mates.'

'How can you be sure?' i was surprised by the strength of my voice i thought it would be weak but it wasn't.

'This is Bella were talking about. She has been waiting years for you to love her the way she loves you. She has only just got you Edward she won't let you go this easy.'

'Suppose,'

'Esme is worried about you; i think we should go home.'

'Ok,' he helped me up from the ground.

We walked back to the house in silence.

Esme ran straight to me and squeezed me in a hug. 'Sorry for worrying you mom.'

'It's ok, but you're fixing my door.'

'No problem, I'll start in the morning.'

I went to Bella's room and lay on her bed taking in her sent. My phone started to vibrate after 2 hours of laying here.

_To: Edward_

_From: Bella_

_Thinking of you. Love you so much. Can't wait to be home, there is no way I'm staying here. Send my love to mom and dad and everyone else. Tell dad i don't hate him for making me go. I love you, you hold my heart. X_

**Please Review x Also tell me what you want to happen and i will write it in :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry i took so long to update i have been so busy with my exams but they are finished so i uploaded this which i wanted to add to but also waned to update so i cut it short. I'm going to try and update soon but although i have finished school i have to go in a finish some coursework. please kill me so i dont have to endure it! i have alread done 12 hours i can't take it anymore. So i have no idea when i will update again. **

**But good news is i will have finished all exam/ coursework crap by the 25th of june then i will be able to share the awesome (well i think awesome) idea for the fic.**

**That was a long a/n sorry :D**

**

* * *

**

_I went to Bella's room and lay on her bed taking in her sent. My phone started to vibrate after 2 hours of laying here._

_To: Edward_

_From: Bella_

_Thinking of you. Love you so much. Can't wait to be home, there is no way I'm staying here. Send my love to mom and dad and everyone else. Tell dad i don't hate him for making me go. I love you, you hold my heart. X_

* * *

Bella POV

Dad must have had a reason to give me to Aro. He had to; i refuse to think he didn't. But this is Carlisle Cullen, the man who loves me with everything in him. Even thinking his name brought tears to my eyes. I had only left an hour ago and i missed him like i had been gone years. I have venom in me i could bite him, that would loosen his hold on me then i could run back to my family; were i belong.

'Isabella, Jane, Alec and Felix will meet us at the airport to travel back.' Aro informed me.

'I have told you my name is Bella. Where are we going anyway?'

'And your Christian name is Isabella therefore i will call you Isabella. We are going to Volterra, Italy.' The tone of his voice never change it is like he doesn't care.

'But that is miles away,'

'It is indeed but it is where we rule.'

My life has taken a total spin 2 days ago it was perfect, now i would rather be dead than with Aro and the others he mentioned.

It took a lot longer to get to the airport walking at my pace then driving but Aro insisted on walking. Arriving at the airport was the weirdest part. Why nobody questioned the fact that a man who look in his late thirties was dragging (Literally; i refused to walk voluntarily) a 16 year old girl i will never know. What made it even weirder was the fact not one person gave us a second glance and there were 3 freaks in cloaks.

His hold on me never loosened, if I'm honest i think it was getting harder every few minutes; he was obviously not using all his strength but building it gradually.

He still held on to me when we were on the plane 50 feet above the ground.

'Aro you can let go now i can't escape from a plane that is about 50 feet above the ground. Although death is better than being with you i actually value my life therefore i won't end it.'

'I don't like taking chances.'

'Well i do like being held against my will but i am.' I whispered. He just glared at me in response. I would have glared back like i do with Edward (he is the only person to glare at me) but Aro was intimidating; i was frightened.

I cringed into my seat and remand silent the rest of the journey.

* * *

After a 10 hour journey we finally arrived in Italy. Aro told Alec to carry me while they ran to the house. Apparently Alec was the fast out of the Volturi but it was nothing compared to Edward.

It didn't take as long as i thought to get into the main town. From the main town centre we headed into a secluded side street and walked underground until we came to door. The corridor was dark i would have fallen if Aro didn't have his deathly grip on me.

There was a reception area in the castle which was there house. I guess it was my house now. It had to be i was never going to see the Cullen's again, my family. This is my home, this is my family. I kept repeating this to myself hoping that the more i said the more i would believe it. I had no luck i could never believe this was home.

'Isabella, welcome to Volterra.' Aro paused for a moment then continued, 'I would like you to meet the rest of my coven,' i cringed at the way he said coven like it was normal-it was normal i just wasn't used to it.

'Maybe in the morning you just dragged me half way across the world and I'm tried so if you wouldn't mind shown me to the bathroom.' I needed to be alone and i didn't want to meet his _coven_.

'Oh i do apologise Isabella we don't have sleeping facilities, we do have rest rooms. They are down the hall you can share with Alec until i have the spare room changed to meet your needs.' I just nodded.

I showered quickly and had to redress in my dirty clothes because Aro didn't have robes. I sat on the chair Alec had in his room and cried.

I missed them all so much. I wanted to be in Edward's arms. I needed to be in Edward's arms. How was i meant to sleep without him?

I felt my phone in my pocket. I brought it! Yes, i could text him, ring him.

I chose to text him it was quicker. And also nobody would hear what i had to say.

_To: Edward_

_From: Bella_

_Thinking of you. Love you so much. Can't wait to be home, there is no way I'm staying here. Send my love to mom and dad and everyone else. Tell dad i don't hate him for making me go. I love you, you hold my heart. X_

It took him only seconds to reply

_To: Bella_

_From: Edward_

_I love you too baby. I miss you, i need you, and I want you in my arms as you go to sleep. I will send your love to Carlisle and Esme when they return. I love you, you are my heart xx x xx x E_

I fell into a dreamless sleep with my phone held close to my chest that way Edward's soothing words were with me the best they could be.

* * *

**Please Review. Tell me what you would like to happen in the fic and i will add it in promise. xx**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry it took so long to update but i have been supper busy with school. But finally I'm done. I have left school so i should be updating more offten. Thank you for all the reviews, it means a lot to me to know that you guys like the fic. **

* * *

_To: Bella_

_From: Edward_

_I love you too baby. I miss you, i need you, and I want you in my arms as you go to sleep. I will send your love to Carlisle and Esme when they return. I love you, you are my heart xx x xx x E_

_I fell into a dreamless sleep with my phone held close to my chest that way Edward's soothing words were with me the best they could be._

* * *

I hadn't moved in 2 weeks i just sat here motionless in Alec's room. Aro didn't sort any sleeping facilities nor did he introduce me to the rest of the coven. He probably wanted to but like i said i haven't moved for him to do so. Alec stayed with me so did Jane but i know she doesn't like me. I had silent tears streaming down my face; every so often Alec would wipe them away.

'Bella honey, you ok?' i just nodded my head to his question. Alec didn't expect an answer when Jane was present.

'Would you like hunt maybe have some human food?' i shuck my head.

'Ok,' he took my hand in his own and squeezed it.

'Well I'm off to the main room to wait for Heidi's return.' With that Jane moved out of the room at vampire speed; that was something i would never get used to at home everyone did everything at human speed.

We sat in silence for a few more minutes before i broke the silence.

'Alec could we maybe leave here for a few hours i need fresh air and i wouldn't mind a hunt?' my voice held no emotion.

'Sure,'

* * *

I had eaten enough to least me another few weeks but now i needed to sort out my human hunger. I found a pizza place in the town. We were luck it was a rare rainy day so Alec could mingle with the humans. I wasn't sure how he did it considering he drank from them but he managed.

'Bella i think i should warn you of something.' He whispered.

'Shoot,' i sounded quit happy if I'm honest, i have a feeling it is because I'm not trapped in the castle.

He leaned in closer to me so the humans didn't overhear. 'Well Aro wants to you know well he wants to err he wants to change you.'

'WHAT?' people started to look in our direction after i shouted.

'He thinks it would be best if you were changed i over heard him and Marcus discussing it earlier.'

'Well i don't want to be changed no way. Alec please don't let him.' I couldn't be changed, not by him if i was ever going to be changed it would be by Edward or Carlisle not Aro.

'Bells maybe it would be better for you to talk to him. Aro doesn't listen to anyone other than his brothers, honesty the rest of us don't really get a say. You're his daughter that is the closer relationship.'

'Kay, I'll talk with him.' I was not looking forward to this.

* * *

Alec was pushing me into the grand hall where Aro sat with Caius and Marcus. I was shaken my head violently; i couldn't face him. I haven't had to deal with him in 2 weeks and i don't want to deal with him now.

I knew Alec was holding back i know he is stronger than this.

I pleaded with my eyes for him just to drop and allow me to go back to the chair but he was having none of it.

We continued this for a further 10 minutes before Alec used all his strength and pushed me into the room.

'Aro Caius Marcus, Isabella would like to talk with you.' Alec didn't hang around for moral support or anything he closed the door and left me alone with the most terrifying vampires in existence.

'Err...' i went blank i had no idea how to voice this.

**Please Review. Tell me what you would like to happen and i will add it in. xx**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you for all the review and alerts. I have been meaning to upload this for a while but i have been so busy getting ready for prom i just haven't been able to Sorry. It is only short because i had an idea of how to end the chapter but then i thought against it. **

'Isabella it's so nice of you to finally grace us with your presence.' Aro stood for a brief second then returned to sitting.

'Ok, so who do you think you are? You have no right to just decide to change me.' I had no idea where this confidence was coming from but i was just going to roll with it.

'Isabella i have every right to change you. First your human it is against all rules we have not to change you second you are my daughter that gives me every right.'

'I'm half vampire therefore i don't need to be changed.'

'As your father i would rather you were changed.'

'You're not my father! Maybe you are in DNA but when it comes down to it your nothing to me you weren't there for anything Carlisle was.' tears were falling from my eyes. Thinking of my dad makes me want to go back into my comma like state.

'I'm here now.' He simply stated

'Yeah but you weren't then! You would have sucked as a dad; you wouldn't have been able to do half of what Carlisle did. When i fell off my bike would you have been able to kiss my cut better? No you would have drained me!' i was shouting now but it felt good.

'We won't have to worry about you bleeding anymore, not when you're changed.'

'I'm not getting changed! God i want to go home!' i screamed.

'Isabella you are home.'

'I want Carlisle.' I whispered but i knew Aro heard.

I sank to the fall and cried.

I wasn't sure how long i had been sitting here crying but the tears weren't stopping if anything they were getting harder. Alec hadn't come; Aro, Caius and Marcus were still sat in their chairs. They lips were moving but i couldn't hear their words.

Strong arms wrapped around my stomach i turned into their embrace and cried into their neck.

**Please Review. I want to know who you think it is comforting Bella. So who do you think it is? Who do you want it to be? **

**I might put a poll on my profile but i don't know yet. So untill i get the poll up tell me in a review xx**


	15. Chapter 15

**I know it has been a while since the last update and i'm sorry. As carlaisabel has been so kind to remind me a few times i never update the reason is i have other thing to do, i have a summer job, i also like to spend time with my friends and boyfriend. **

**I'm sorry it took a while for the update but i have been in France for 2 weeks and i thought i would be able to update from my iphone but that seemed impossible when it kept changing the spelling of words. It seems Aro is not in its dictonary therefore would not let me write the word. **

* * *

Strong arms wrapped around my stomach i turned into their embrace and cried into their neck.

'I've missed you.' I whispered.

'I've missed you too love.' He kissed my forehead.

We sat there on the floor with Edward holding me. I wasn't sure how long we would be able to be like this because i knew Aro would have something to say.

'So this is the young man - well i say young - who has captured my Isabella's heart.' Aro said in his same bored tone.

'Hello Aro,' Edwards's voice was full of respect. Why?

Aro walked towards us with his hand extended. 'Would you?' he was talking to Edward.

Edward just placed his hand in Aro's.

'Interesting' he commented, 'you're not alone.'

'Who else is here?' my voice was low and horse from all the crying.

'Carlisle and Alice' they answered at the same time.

'Dad's here. Where is he? I've got to see him.'

The door to the room slammed shut but Aro's eyes did not leave Edward and myself when spoke.

'Carlisle how good it is to see you.' Aro smiled at his old friend.

'Likewise' was his response.

'May i?' he extended his arm to Carlisle.

'You know i dislike that Aro. My thought are exactly that mine.'

'I bet it must be fun with Edward in your coven then.'

'If my years with Edward have taught me anything it is how to block him from my private thoughts.'

'Interesting. I suppose this is not a casual visit my friend.'

'No it is not i have came for _my _daughter.' He stressed the word my.

I broke out of Edwards embrace and ran to Carlisle. He wrapped his arms around me and just held me.

'I'm sorry baby.' Dad whispered into my hair.

'You have no need to apologise. I love you.'

'Aro this is not a request. I'm taking Bella back to forks.'

* * *

**Please Review. **

**Have any of you seen Eclipse yet? I'm going to see it next week i can't wait :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Wow 2 updates in one day! i was reading the reviews the previews chapter got (Thank you for all of them) and xxxbulletxxx review gave me an idea and i wrote it and thought i would update atraight away. **

**carlaisabel i wouldn't call my self lucky France is quite boreing and being in the Pyrenees' mountains meant no beach so i havent returned home with a tan :( **

* * *

'Aro this is not a request. I'm taking Bella back to forks.'

'I can't allow this Carlisle. She must remain here where the Volturi can keep a watch on here.'

'There is no reason for you to keep a watch on her Aro.'

'She is human which makes her a liability.' Caius spoke up for the first time during this confrontation.

'She is hybrid; part human part vampire. That does not make her a liability.' Carlisle hissed at Caius.

'Yes but it would be safer if she were vampire therefore she cannot leave until she is.' Aro said.

'I will not take my daughter's life away from her.'

'That didn't stop you will the other _children_.' Jane said walking into the room with a sad looking Alec following her.

'I had reason to change them Jane they were dying.'

'Excuses excuses,'

'Maybe we could come to an understanding Aro.' Alec said extending his hand to Aro. He took it and closed his eyes.

'Yes very good child.' Aro praised. 'It seems i have a proposition for you. Isabella may return to your coven under one condition. Isabella must be turned at some point when you return home.'

'No,' Edward said, 'That will never happen.'

'Then Isabella will never return to forks. If she is to remain human we must watch her to ensure she does not do something reckless.'

'And if she does we will destroy her.' Jane smirked.

'So if i agree to this condition Bella returns home without a second word about it.' Carlisle questioned.

'Yes,'

'And i chose when she is changed?'

'Yes,'

'So if i chose to change her in 1000 years there wouldn't be a problem?'

'I hoped it would be sooner but if you can promise it will happen and do not turn on your word i see no reason why you shouldn't be able to wait as long as you see fit.'

'Very well Aro, you have my word. And do not worry i will not turn on my word but i wouldn't expect her to be changed in this millennium.'

With that the Cullen's left the grand hall.'

* * *

**Please Review :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Ok i have no excuse for the wait other than i was being lazy and for that I'm sorry. **

**I've eventually seen Eclipse. How epic was it? I thought it was damn Awesome! i loved the tent scene and when Charlie gave Bella 'the talk'. Also how romantic was it when Edward proposed? And also before that when he said stop trying to take your clothes off and she was like why do you want to do that part haha **

**Anyways on with the chapter.**

'Bella!' Alice shouted as we left the grand hall.

'Hey Ali.' I smiled and pulled her into a bone crushing hug; not literally.

'What are you wearing? God Bella you had that on the day you left.' Only Alice, 'You're in luck. I have new clothes at the hotel. Oh and make up, hair products-'

'If i let you do whatever you want with me will you shut up?' i asked cutting her off.

'Sure oh this is going to be so much fun. It isn't the same with Rosalie she likes to do it herself whereas with you i can always get my way.'

'Yeah because if i said no you would physically force me.' She just laughed at my comment.

'Ok girls; are you ready to go to the hotel?' Dad asked putting an end to are makeup disagreement.

I nodded and we walked out to the reception area.

'Bella wait,'

I turned to see Alec walking out the grand hall towards me alone.

'Alec we've got to go.' I was hoping i would be able to have a quick exit without getting hurt at the fact i may never see Alec, my best friend, again.

'Without saying goodbye, i thought i meant something to you.' Alec looked hurt.

'I thought it would be easier not to say bye.' I whispered.

'It may be easier but that doesn't change the fact i would like to say goodbye.'

He pulled me into a hug and kissed my hair. We stood in each other's for a few more minutes before i moved out of his embrace.

'Were staying at a hotel until tomorrow night perhaps we could meet at that coffee house at noon tomorrow before i have to leave.'

'I would like that.' He smiled.

'Same,'

* * *

'Ok, i know that you aren't leaving like that.' Alice said. I looked down at myself and found nothing wrong with the way i looked. My sweat pants and tank top were clean so why was she complaining?

'Alice I'm going for coffee not on a hot date.'

'You know as well as i do he is attracted to you therefore it's a date.' I've never been happier than Edward was hunting so he couldn't hear this conversation.

'A date is when a couple. Oh look couple i do believe my boyfriend is Edward not Alec therefore it's not a date.' I replied with a smirk.

'Still you are not going dressed like that. The least you could do is let me put some make up on you and sort your hair out.' Oh no she was pouting. There really is no point trying to tell her no when she starts pouting.

'Fine,' i mumbled.

'Yay!'

* * *

An hour and a half later Alice had finally finished my 'make over' or as i prefer to call it torture. She had me dressed in a tight pale blue sundress. It didn't help that today was overcast and she had me dressed as if it were the hottest day of the year.

'Wow Bella you look beautiful.' Alec said as i entered the rather quite coffee house. He stood and kissed my cheek.

'Thank you. I would have been here earlier only my irritating sister decided i was incapable of choosing and outfit and made me redress her way.'

'I know the feeling Jane can be irritating herself but for other reasons.'

'Yeah but you only have one sister i have two and let me tell you Rosalie isn't much better she is a complete bitch but she has her good days too.'

'Maybe she would get on with Jane they sound similar.'

'I doubt it Rose doesn't get on with anyone outside our family bar Edward they argue most days.'

'Bells there was something i wanted to tell you.'

'Shoot'

'Well, ok...' he hesitated. 'There isn't really an easy way to stay this Bella so I'm going to just come out with it. I don't want you to go back to America; i want you to stay here in Italy.'

'Alec you know i can't stay I'll miss you but i can text and email you.'

'That isn't the same as you being here and you know it. You had your phone and you text Edward but it wasn't the same as you being there with him.'

'Our relationship is nothing like my relationship with Edward.'

'Yes it is Bella!' he shouted.

'How is it the same?'

'Because I'm in love with you Isabella Cullen.'


	18. Chapter 18: AN

**Ok i know I haven't updated in a while but the truth is I've got no idea's :l It would be really helful if you told me what you would like to happen 'cause I'm at a loss. **

**Do you guys still like this fic? I'm starting to question whether people still like it. **


	19. Chapter 19: Chapter 18

**Ok I'm sorry it took a while to write this you have all rights to kill me for talking ages.**

'Because I'm in love with you Isabella Cullen.'

'No you're not.'

'Believe me i am Bell's.'

'You can't be! I've only known you two blood weeks.'

I looked at him. He was silent. I looked into his killer red eyes. Then he leaned over the table and i just froze. He pressed his lips to mine. His lips softly caressed mine and i kissed him back.

I needed to stop this, it isn't right. Why can't he just be human? Then i could simply punch him but he wasn't and i learned the hard way not to punch a vampire as it does more damage to you.

He removed his lips from mine and said, 'now you can't tell me that meant nothing to you.'

'What the hell are you playing at?' i shouted forgetting that we were in a coffee house and people were looking at us.

'Ok maybe that didn't mean as much to you.'

'It didn't mean anything to me. I have a boyfriend and you know exactly how much he means to me.'

'And i don't mean anything to you?' he asked.

'I thought you did but know i really can't be sure.' And with that i walked out the coffee shop.

* * *

I couldn't go back to the hotel. I know for a fact Alice would have seen everything and i really don't need the interrogation right now.'

Hot tears were falling down my face. I've messed up big time. I've lost my best friend, probably caused a disagreement between Edward and me and to make matters worse it was starting to rain and I'm in a freaking sundress.

A warm coat was draped around my shoulders and i put my arms through the sleeves and breathed in the scent.

'You looked like you could use it more than me honey.' My dad said. He sat next to me on the wet park bench and i rested me head on his shoulder then he put his arms around me.

'How'd you find me?'

'Alice,' was his response.

We sat there in a comfortable silence with his hand running through my hair.

'Would you like to talk about it?' he finally asked.

'I've messed up daddy...' then i told him everything that happened between Alec's and I.

'I see,'

'What should i do dad?'

'You do what makes you happy.'

'If this was you what would you do?'

'Well my best friend would have to be Edward as he was the first person i ever had that truly cared and i doubt i would be kissing him anytime in the near future. But hypothetically my best friend was female and this happened i would tell your mum everything so we could move on from the incident.'

'So should chose Edward like you would choose mum?'

'I think you should choose whoever makes you happy.'

'And what if what makes me happy hurts the third party?'

'I positive you will make the right decision. But right now this storm is getting worse and you need to head back to the hotel for a hot shower so you don't catch a cold.'

'Yeah that is probably a good idea and thank you dad for the advice.'

'No problem honey. Now i have to hurry to the local jewellers as your mother's birthday is coming up and i have seen her eyeing this ring on the internet for some time now.'

I walked back to the hotel with a smile on my face knowing exactly what i needed to do.

**Please Review x**


	20. Chapter 20

** I know its been ages but College, Work and the fact i broke my laptop sort of got in the way of updating. Sorry! **

**Anyway i have no idea when the next chapter is going to be as i don't have a computer (I'm uploading this from college, and I'm most certain i will get killed for not doing my essay :l)**

**I'm also sorry it is so short. **

**

* * *

**

when i returned to the hotel room Alice informed me that mum had managed to get us an earlier flight. We were due to leave 8pm tonight. So after my shower and much to my disappointment another make over, i had just over an hour untill we would have to leave.

Alec had agreed to meet me outside the hotel and true to his word there he was waiting for me to arive.

'hey' I greeted him.

He looked up at me and returned my greeting in a whisper and gave me a small smile.

'Ive been thinking about earlier at the coffee shop, and it was stupid. I love you but i love Edward more. I understand that you feel that way about me but i just don't feel it back. I want to be your Friend I always will but you cant make me chose because it will always be Edward always.'

'I understand but i just couldnt let you leave without knowing how you fely, without knowing if there was just a little part of you that felt the same way.'

'The way i feel about you though is the way i feel about Emmett or Jasper; your like my brother.'

'I understand. You mean so much to me that i hope, in time, i can accept you dont feel the same way and love you the same i do Jane.'

'Good thing we have loads of time because i wouldnt want you not in my life, and maybe after you have accepted it you can move on and get yourself a hot girl.'

He gave a small laugh 'Yes we've got quite a bit of time but this 'hot girl' will be more of a respectable young women. I'm from a different era Bell's i refer to women a bit differently than yourself.'

'Ha, with me and my family bar my parents in your existence you will most defaniltly learn to accept the way we refer to certain things.'

'I doubt it.'

'Well Rome want build over night.'

'True, I'm going to miss you once your back home.'

'You'll be visting that much you wont have time to miss me.'

'I'll see you soon.'

And with a final hug i went back into the hotel to give Edward the embrace he should have gotten when i first seen him.

* * *

**Short i know. **

**Please Review x**


	21. Chapter 21 Edwards pov

**I apologise updating from my phone was not the best idea considering i didn't delete the previous chapter and the writting was all together. I'm going to learn to upload from my phone. **

**Ok this is an atemt at a update from my phone. I apologise in advance of there is anything misspelled the I phone likes to correct a lot of words even when they are spelled correctly. It's is a bloody plain. Well thank you all for the reviews :D alicefan32 asked for an edward chapter do here it is. It starts the day after the rescue when bella meets Alec. **

Thud! Another mountain lion fell to the grown. Although I should be focused on my hunt my mind kept going back to bella. I couldn't help it she had her 'date' with Alec if date was the correct term to be used. I knew what was going to happen Alice had seen it.

How, knowing what would happen and how much bella would hate what would happen, could Alice give her a makeover and send her to meet him? Maybe I should look on the bright side; she doesn't like him back. But even if she did I would stand by her. I would do anything for her.

I still can't get my head around the fact alice could send her to a 'date' where a guy was going to force a kiss on to her best friend, her sister and her brothers girlfriend. She was all for me and bella being together and she send her to well that. It is uterlly mind boggling how alices head works!

* * *

15 mountion lions later I made my way back to the hotel. Alice was on her own hunt now while Carlisle was on the phone to esme. I lay on the bed and listened to the conversation bella and Alec were having ruffly a 100 yards away.

*insert conversation here (manly because I can not be bothered to re write it)*

5 minutes and 48 seconds later my bells walked through the door and I smiled at her.

* * *

**I have edited this chapter and apologise for the aweful state my phone caused. I also apologise because it is so short but i find writting for edward a bit difficult but hopeful Alicefan32 liked it as i wrote it for you. **

**Please Review :D x**


	22. Chapter 22

**Apologies for such a long wait but these past few months haven't been too good, I've had some family problems and some family deaths. But here is the update; I hope you like it and was worth such a long wait. **

'Hey, i was just talking to Alec I'm guessing you heard?'

Edward just nodded.

Maybe he didn't want to talk about any of this like i thought he would. I would just have to think of something different to do with half hour before we leave. My eyes went straight to his lips; Hmm, now there's an idea!

He looked up at me - instead of at his hands which were on his lap - and smiled crookedly. 'I just heard you.'

'What? How?'

'I'm not sure. I need to speak with Carlisle.' He made a move to get up when i cleared my throat.

'Are you sure you heard me? Because i honestly don't think you did. Because if you heard me wouldn't you rather do what i had planned than talk to dad?'

And with that he moved to me, wrapped his arms around me and leaned in to kiss me. The kiss was soft and full of love gradually getting more passionate.

* * *

I officially hate plane flights! How stupid are these women? They honestly think i don't notice them, with their sly glances at my_ boyfriend_ and worse my _father_. I know my dad was good looking but he's my dad, plus he's old!

They did it again; this time a young attractive blonde. She gave Edward a quick smile; flirting.

I moved closer into his side and started to press kisses to his neck. Alice was sniggering behind me.

Blondie got the message; he's taken, and turned back to talk with her friend.

* * *

Edward drove up the unpaved road nearing our centuries old house. That's when i saw it, no different than when i was being dragged out by Aro. The painted soft, faded white, three stories, and rectangular house with its original features I don't think I've ever been happier to see it. On the well kept garden, now with a porch swing, stood the rest of my family; Mum, Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie.

Mum embraced me as soon as i stepped out of the car. 'I've missed you so much honey, your never leaving my sight again.' I just smiled into her shirt. Tears fell from my eyes; happy tears of course.

Emmett pulled me out of mum's arms and into his in a tight bear hug, he swung me around. 'I'm so glad to have my favourite sister back!'

Alice cleared her throat.

'I meant favourite half human sister.' Emmett quickly amended

'Much better'

I hugged both Jasper and Rosalie in turn and was then returned to mum who put her arms around my waist; she may have been serious about not leaving her sight.

'I've decided that were having a family hunt for dinner!' Mum announced. We haven't had a family hunt since i was 10 and declared i was old enough to hunt alone or at least with one of my siblings, mostly Edward and Alice.

'That sounds wonderful darling.' Dad said coming over to greet his wife in a one armed hug since mum wouldn't let me go.

'It's good to be home.' I said with a smile.

**Please Review x**

**Also if there is anything you would like to happen in this FanFic please tell me and I'll add it in :)**


	23. Chapter 23

**Sorry it has been a while. I did say I would update a few weeks ago but that didn't happen. I've just had so much going on with college work and then getting ill so I'm sorry for my lack of writing. **

**

* * *

**

It's been a few weeks since the rather eventful – which is more than likely and understatement - Italy trip. I was getting back into the swing of things. Returning to school was difficult to say the least. I'd not been there 5 minutes before i was pulled out to go to Italy but when i returned i was bombarded with questions; mainly from Jessica and her 'posy'. The most shocking thing to have been said since my return was Jessica's _"I've missed you Bella." _In the past 2 weeks that I've been back Jessica and her 'posy' consisting of: Mike, Eric, Angela, Tyler and Lauren had become good friends of mine. It's strange that I feel close to this group of human when I've never felt close to anyone apart from my family.

My relationship with Edward was going great actually it's been more than great words can't describe how good it's been. We've double dated with Alice and Jasper a couple of time. We also double dated with Rosalie and Emmett that was an experience never to be repeated. The constant touching and kissing (If I'm honest it was more like eating each other and in public!).

The only bad, if bad is the correct way to define what happened, thing to occur was when Emmett asked Edward is he had _"shagged the life out of me" _yet. To make matters worse he asked in front of mum and dad. Mum and dad for Christ sake! Edward's response was: _"unlike you bear boy I have morals and don't sleep with the first person with open legs." _That put doubt in my mind. Did Edward even want to "shag" me? That particular topic of conversation hasn't since been voiced by either of us or Emmett for that matter; very unlike him.

* * *

"Beep, Beep, Beep" Edwards whispered into my ear. My response was to hit all over his face. "What are you doing beautiful?"

"Looking for the snooze button but I'm starting to think the alarm is broken." My voice was ruff with sleep.

"I don't do snooze button, call it a perk of the Edward alarm." He smiled he perfect crooked smile which, if i was standing, would have made me melt.

"Come on up, Alice has brought your clothes through." This was another thing that changed since the Italy trip i was no longer 'Bella Barbie' i got to dress myself but Alice still chooses the clothes she calls it compromising.

"Ok. Will you shower with me?" i gave him the pouty lip.

"No," i gave the puppy dog eyes, he looked away, "Just get dressed ok?" he gave me a chaste kiss before leaving my room.

"Never mind then." I muttered rejected.

* * *

"Edward, can i ask you something?"

"Anything,"

I was going to bring up my fear of him not wanting me in that way. I think since the Emmett conversation I've noticed that my siblings have a lot more physical contact (Especially Emmett and Rosalie). I didn't get a chance to on the way to school as Emmett cam in the Volvo so i took the only available moment walking to form class.

"Why haven't?" i was cut off by Jessica shout my name "Bella!" she came over to us and hugged me.

'Hey Jess, how was your weekend?"

"Yeah it was great Mike asked me out! Can you believe it? I actually thought he was into Lauren."

"That good," i told her with a smile, i turned to Edward "We'll talk later i can go to form with Jess you go to yours." He nodded then kissed my cheek and turned the other way.

"We have to go shopping tonight i need a new dress to wear. Would you ask Alice to come too?"

"Yeah she'd love to I'm sure. So where do you think he'll take you?"

"Well I'm having a party Saturday night so he said he'd be my date for it. Are you and Edward coming?"

"Yes, I'll ask Alice and everyone too."

'Great this will be the best party ever my brother is bringing his college friends my parents are away so there will be alcohol."

We arrived at the class early. There was only one other person sitting in the class; of course he was in my usual seat. Jessica stopped rambling about her party when she spotted him.

He was tall with huge muscles (I was certain he took steroids) short cropped black hair and tanned skin. He had a sleeveless T-shirt on showing his tattoo at the top of his arm. He must be from the reservation La Push.

'Hello, I'm Jacob Black"

* * *

**Please Review! What did you think? Any suggestions? :) X**


	24. Chapter 24

**I'm back! I know it has been ages since I last updated but I have been crazy busy with a newborn baby, well he isn't newborn anymore he is 3 months! And I've had college but I'm finished for the summer so I will be updating a lot more! Promise!**

**Thank you to everyone who has favourited and added my story to their alerts. Thanks to all my reviewers! All your reviews are read and taken into account. **

**Thanks to: Flappy101, Twirob, Let's Turn Into Vampires, Edwardobsessed1304 and Taralynn09 for reviewing the last chapter. **

* * *

"Hello, I'm Jacob Black"  
"Isabella Hale, but I prefer Bella" I held my hand out for him to shake. He grasped my small pale hand in his own bigger tanned one. He shake was firm almost hurtful hard. When our skin made contact a burning sensation went though my hand. It felt as though I had placed my hand upon on hot stove.  
As soon as he released my hand I examined it both sides but there wasn't a single Mark to indicate a burn from the heat of his skin.  
I looked up and met his black cold eyes. He held my gaze. There was something about his eyes which made me uncomfortable. I wanted to look down at my feet but I couldn't my eyes were locked on his.  
"Yeah so I'm Jessica, Jess Stanley"  
He dropped my gaze and turned to my right where Jess was standing. "Nice to meet you Jess. You too Isabella."  
"So are you like from the reservation?" Jess asked.  
"Yes I live in La Push." So I was right he was a Quileute.  
"If you don't mind me asking, why don't you go to the school on the reservation?" I asked.  
"I missed a few weeks last term so I moved schools instead of returning."  
"Okay"  
I took a seat a few rows back where I knew there was a free space next to where Angela sat.

It was lunch break now and I finally was able to meet up with Edward. This term I had no classes with him. Biology was a killer with out him but mike wasn't such a bad lab partner.  
I hadn't seen Jacob since form class thankfully. The relief when Lauren told me he was in most of her morning classes was unreal. (I didn't have any lesson with Lauren). Did Jacob make me feel threatened?  
"Hey babe" Edward said from behind me. He had a tray of food for the both of us. Well just me but he has to pretend for appearances.  
We sat at our usual table with Alice, Jasper, Ang, Jess, Eric, Tyler, Mike and Jess. Rosalie and Emmett don't come to the cafeteria anymore. Alice told everyone they eat in the car but I knew that wasn't what they were doing in the car.  
"So Alice are you coming shopping tonight with me and Bella for dresses for my party Saturday night?" Jess asked.  
"Sure I saw the perfect dress for you last weekend in Seattle so we should head there." Alice gushed. She was definitely excited.  
"Guys do you mind if I skip? I need to talk to dad. It's important." I asked. I was planning on finding as much as I could about Jacob he just seemed different. Dad for sure was to know something.  
"Not at all. I'll pick something great for you Bella. Maybe something short and tight. You'll look great in whatever I chose. You always do." Alice answered. I knew she would agree. She would have seen I planned to talk with Carlisle.  
"Thanks. But please nothing that will hurt!" I think Alice forgets I need to breathe.

* * *

**Sorry it was only a short chapter but now I have the time I will update. This was a quick write just so you all know I haven't forgot about the fic. **

**Please favourite, alert and REVIEW! Any suggestion, improvments or what you would like me to include tell me in a review. **

**Thanks Jane x**


End file.
